Meeting the Varia
by lelouch84
Summary: Maybe annoying the Vongola Decimo was a bad idea. The varia get turned into kids by a stressed Tsuna-but wait why are they now in Primo's era and meting the first generation.?
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this in my head for quite a while.I've not seen this take on the time traveling fic.I love the Varia and just think they are crazy.**

I don't own Katkeyo hitman reborn Amano Akira does.

* * *

Chapter one.

"Trash!" said the young boy with black hair and scar's on his face.

Giotto blinked in confusion.

"VOII, you maggots," shouted a long hair silver boy

Asari laughed a nervous laugh,

"Ushishishi,bow to the Prince," said a boy with a tiara on his head.

G twitched his eyes in annoyance.

"Boss." said a boy with black spiky hair to the scar face kid,

Lampo looked on bored.

"Mouuuuu look at the hot men,"squealed a strange looking boy with sunglasses on.

Knuckles shook his head

"Shissou why are you a melon now i thought you prefered pinapples!" said a frog hat wearing boy,

Daemon glared at the boy ready to kill.

Alaude stood there highly amused at what the frog boy just said.

Giotto couldn't believe what was happening, five minutes ago he was having a meeting with his guardians when suddenly pink smoke appeared in the room and there stood 6 children.

"Um who are you and where did you come from?" Asked Giotto to the children.

"VOIIIIIII WE ARE THE VARIA YOU DUMBASS!"shouted the silver hair child,

"What's Varia?" asked Lampo looking at Alaude,

"Never heard of it,"Alaude said back,

"Shishishi, of course you haven't we don't exist yet,"said the tiara boy,

The first generation looked confused,"what do you mean."demanded Alaude,

"Shishishi, we're from the future, about 400 years from now in the time of the tenth Vongola,"

The first generation just stood there in shock,"Um that's quite an imagination you have there,"laughed Asari

"Tch,as if we would believe you,now tell the truth,"demanded G,

"VOIIIII WE ARE TELLING THE TRUTH"shouted the silver hair boy while swinging his sword around,

"Mou~Squalo watch where your swinging your sword you nearly chopped of my hair"squealled the mohawk boy.

"Children shouldn't lie"Knuckles said in a disapproving tone.

That comment had all the Varia stop what they were doing-except Xanxus he wasn't doing anything.

_Children...what children._

Looking at each other...

Blink

Blink

Blink

"VOIIIII WHAT THE F..K!"

"Shishishi,who dares do this to the Prince"

"Mou,Fran stop the illusion"

"It's not an illusion Mohawkey"

"Boss"

Meanwhile Lampo noticed a strange box on the floor with the Vongola crest on it,picking it up,"What's this?"

"Don't touch it idiot,it could be a threat"

"opps,"Lampo sheepishly said after pressing a button on the box.

The first generation looked at the box as voices started coming out of it.

_hahahahahahahahahahaha,you've angered me for the last time,hope you like the punishment,_

_Judaime,you've gone crazy calm down,_

_Maa maa Tsuna maybe you want to tone down your diabolical laugh,_

_No, shut up you two your taking up my recording time,anyway,hahaha Varia,i've had enough of your constant repair bills so i had Verde assist me in this punishment-hope you like being children coz you ain't gonna be adults again untill you repent-mwah hahaha_

_**Thud-**_

_Oi baseball idiot why did you knock Judaime unconcious_

_His diabolical laugh was annoying me,plus I think he's truly ,Tsuna's gone abit crazy-with all the paperwork stress-and you guys didn't help with your last repair bill. So have fun being children._

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"glared the scared kid while pulling out his two X guns,locking his eyes onto Primo"Die trash" and he fired his two guns charged with his flames of wrath at Primo.

* * *

**Lol run for your life Primo-poor first generation they have no idea what has landed into their laps.**

**the next chapter shall deal with how they ended up in the past as that wasn't in Tsuna grand scheme of things.**

**ALso i know Tsuna may have seem ooc here but the huge stress of paperwork has made him snap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,here's chapter 2.I got asked by vikpuupy where Mammon was,i decided to not include Mammon as he is an acrobaleno,and the changing him into a child wouldn't work,as in this story they are still i think mammon is too clever to be caught-i may do a chapter on this.**

** and Katekyo is by the great Amano akira.**

Chapter 2.

Previously:

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"glared the scared kid while pulling out his two X guns,locking his eyes onto Primo"Die trash" and he fired his two guns charged with his flames of wrath at Primo.

* * *

"Arghhhhhhh someone save meeeeeeeee from the psycho child"wailed Giotto as he hid under his desk,

G being the ever loyal right hand man ran to save his Boss,only to trip flat on his face,"F..K!Who did that!"

"Shishishi"G glared at Bel,who had a knife in his hand,looking closely G could see it had a faint wire on it,following the wire,G saw that it was attached to the wall-effectively making him trip,"Oi you B...d,you'll pay for that!"

"VOIIIII Boss,stop trying to kill Primo,do you want to change the future!"

Giotto perked up at this,he turned to Squalo with big admiration in his eyes that screamed thank god you angel that has come to save me,but before he could say his thanks,Squalo continued,

"At least let him pass the mantle onto secondo and then kill him"

Xanxus with a glare in his eyes put his guns away,"Hn,good thinking trash"Than he threw a whiskey bottle at his head dripping whiskey in Squalo's hair,"But if you order me around again,I'll f...ing kill ya"

"VOIIIIIII,you lousy Boss"

Giotto feeling it's safe to come out now,pops out from under his desk and sits on his chair,

"Uh hm,"he coughed to get everyone's attention,"why did he call me Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"That's because your Primo?"Replied Fran,

Cue blinking from the first generation...

"Hahahaha,that's confusing child."laughed Asari trying to break the silence,

"VOIIIII it's because the Decimo brat is your descendant,"

Wait did he just call their Boss a brat,what kind of subordinates are these people,don't they respect their Boss-all the first generation thought.

"Wow so Vongola has made it to ten generations"Daemon said in awe,

"So you all live in the tenth generation of Vongola,which is run by my descendant,who got annoyed by your constant fighting and changed you into kids as punishment,than what sent you here?Giotto confirmed.

"Shishishi,the lowly peasant is half right,but he didn't actually sent us here,we got here by accident."Bel said while polishing his knifes and staring at G.

"So what happened?"enquired Knuckle,

"Well it happened like this..."Lussaria starts,"after we woke up,we went to Vongola mansion to get changed back..."

"To kill the trash,!"interrupted Xanxus,

"but we didn't even make it outside our headquarters, Verde the lightning Acrobaleno was standing at the front door with a green Bazooka and fired it at us."

"So what did it do?"enquired Asari,

"Shishishi, the bazooka is the stupid cow child's weapon that transports you ten years into the future."Bel explained

"VOIIIIII but his isn't green,"screamed Squalo,

"Verde must've made his own version,"Bel replied.

"Um who's the cow child?"Asked Knuckle

"Decimo's lightning guardian Lambo Bovino,"replied Lussaria."And he has a weapon that transports you to the future,?"Knuckle asked.

"Didn't we say that already"Fran stated boredly.

"So why would this Verde transport you to our time?"enquired Giotto

The Varia all looked at each other,trying to think of an idea,none of them had much dealings with Verde,except Fran,they all turned to Fran,"VOOIIIIII Fran,you were part of Verde's team in the representative war,so you'd know him better than anyone!"

Fran just stared at them all,shrugged his shoulders before replying,"Experiment!"

* * *

**So i'm not one hundred percent sure where this story is going,i think it may become a drabble ideas guys.I may try and think of some great plot ideas so it may not get updated to it won't be too long-it defintly won't become a hiatus or several months wihout an update-as that peeves me as a fellow reader.**

**ja ne people.**


End file.
